New Beginnings
by Zombiegirl2012
Summary: Abandoned by the Cullens, Bella makes the choice to go to Italy and ask for death. She never expected what happened.
1. Chapter 1

"Isabella Marie Swan"

My name was just called and as I start the walk up to my principle to receive my diploma I realized a few things. I just graduated from high school, for one. I looked through the crowd of screaming individuals and found my father, Billy, Jake, and the pack. They were all sitting in the front row. I smiled at them. The pack had helped me so much in the last few months. They stuck with me and took care of Victoria. Jake had imprinted on Angela one day, when she had been over my house before finals, and I couldn't have been happier for him. They all saw me as a sister, even Paul. When he had imprinted on Rachel his personality did a complete flip. One day he had just pulled me aside and we worked out our issues and were inseparable. These days, I go to him for advice. He understands, well he tries to at least.

He argues with me for days, weeks, when I told him I wanted to go to Italy. I told him the truth, I didn't want to live anymore. I told him that, if Rachel, one day, decided to just up and leave him, what would he do? And he had said that he would want to die. That he couldn't live without her. When he answered, he understood. Edward was my Rachel. My mate, and he hadn't wanted me, he rejected me. I couldn't survive. I wanted the constant pain to end, the constant agony of my heart to stop. I was torn into thousands of pieces, by the one who was supposed to keep me together.

It took time, but he eventually agreed to let me make my own decisions. His only request was to come with me. Tomorrow morning we have a flight to Florence.

_**And that's the start of this story **__** I hope you all enjoy! **_


	2. Chapter 2

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

I opened my eyes and groaned. Looking at the clock it was 4am. My flight left at noon. Paul would be here in 2 hours. I had to get up and get ready. But bed was just so warm… _I should've come home early yesterday, this could be the last time I ever see this room. _That's when it dawned on me. This could be it. This time in 3 days I could be dead and rotting. I gulped and slowly got up. Getting a towel I went into the bathroom to shower and brush my teeth.

As I stood under the rushing water I closed my eyes and let my mind drift. 30 minutes later I was stepping out of the shower and looking in the mirror. I stared at myself. I was plain, my chest was nothing to write home about, measly C cups. My hair was long, down to my waist, brown with little streaks of red shining through in the bright light. Standing at 5'6 I wasn't very tall. My weight had dropped drastically in the last few months. The bags under my eyes, while less noticeable than they used to be, were dark. I turned around and looked at my ass. Eh, nothing to really write home there either. I frowned. I was plain. My eyes, muddy brown, had little life left.

I wrapped the towel around my body and walked to my room. Looking through the closet, I grabbed a pair of dark blue skinny jeans. I also grabbed one of Paul's overly large shirts and threw that on and tied the back to keep it a bit more form fitting. Heading back to the bathroom I dried my hair and left it down. I snorted at myself in the mirror. What a way to greet the kings of the vampire world. I went down the stairs to the kitchen to find Charlie up and of all things cooking.

"Dad? What are you doing?" I asked dumb founded. I have never seen him cook in his life.

He looked at me and gave me one of his rare smiles, "Morning Bells. I can cook eggs, I'm not that useless in the kitchen. My daughter is leaving to travel to Italy. The least I can do before you leave id make you breakfast."

I smiled at him and moved to set the table. I would miss Charlie.

We ate in relative silence. After I ran upstairs to get my bag. When I came down Charlie was by the stairs waiting for me.

"Bells I'm going to miss you. Be careful. Try not to trip too much." I smiled at him and reached for a hug.

"Of course I will Dad. I'm going to miss you too. Ill call you when we land." At that moment the doorbell rang. Paul was here.

"I'm happy Paul will be traveling with you. He's a good kid. Good for Rachel." I went to go let Paul in. Opening the door to his not very happy face I stepped aside and let him in the house.

"Morning Chief, Bella." He nodded at us and kept an eye at the time.

"You take good care of her Paul, don't let her get hurt."

"I'll try Chief, you know Bella."

A few minutes later and a 100 goodbyes and promises to call, we were off to the airport.

_Here we go, no turning back now…_


	3. Chapter 3

Exiting the plane I looked around me. The ache in my chest had subsided a bit, my heart knowing death was near. Paul led me to our rental car and as I got in I looked at my hands. They were trembling, I frowned. Paul's hand was atop of mine at that instant, "We can still go back you know…" I looked at him and lied quickly, "I'm just worried about you getting home…"

Well that wasn't a lie; it just wasn't why I was trembling.

Walking around, I looked at my surroundings. This was the Volturi territory; there must be someone around, at least guarding the unsuspecting citizens. Taking a deep breath I steeled my nerves and gathered courage. Taking Paul's hand I whispered, knowing they would hear, "My name is Isabella Swan, I'm looking to speak to Aro, I know what you are. I had a mate…" my voice trailed off as I saw shadows begin to move. Two people came out of the nearby alleyway. Wearing black cloaks they looked at us and beckoned us to them. Looking at Paul I said, "It's now or never." He nodded and dragged me over to them. They backed up slowly and once in the complete cover of shadows, they took off their hoods. They were both male. They introduced themselves as Felix and Demetri.

They glanced at Paul, "You aren't human" said Felix.

"No I am a shape shifter from Washington." He said back, holding me slightly behind him. "I came with my sister. She has a request for your kings to hear."

The two vampires looked at me again, and nodded. "Follow us."

They took us to a massive castle. It was beautiful to say the least. Leading us through the corridors we came upon a secretary area.

"Stay here. We will be back shortly."

I sat down on the couch that was provided and closed my eyes. My pain would end soon.

Caius pov

I leaned my head on my hand. Boredom was the understatement of the century for how I felt. At that moment Felix and Demetri came into the throne room. They bowed to us and went up to Aro.

"We found a shape shifter and a human that knows of us in the city. The human wishes to speak with you Aro."

Aro stepped down to take his hand, eyes lighting up with glee.

"Splendid, bring them in, bring them in." They nodded and left. Curious, I looked at my brother. He just shook his head at me and smiled, "Maybe well have an addition to the guard, Miss Swan would make a splendid immortal."

I shook my head. Aro always has such enthusiasm to expand our coven.

Hearing footsteps approaching I put on my angry mask and awaited. Most likely the human would die, she would have no talents viewed valuable to us. Normally we did not change without reason. There was no use in training a newborn when we had no need for one.

The doors opened to reveal a man, and a small, thin pale woman. Looking at her I was over whelmed with pain in my chest. I grunted out loud. Marcus took Aro's hand. Aro's eyes quickly broke over to my face and he squealed like a fucking girl. She looked startled by the noise and giggled a little. The pain in my chest reseeded a little at the sound.

"Welcome young ones, welcome to Volterra. What can I do for you, I heard you had a request for me? A question? How did you find out about us, young Isabella?" He walked towards her extending his hand to her. She took it. Aro's eyes furrowed. He then smiled towards her partner, I had to restrain the growl at the prospect of him meaning anything but a friend to her. Extending his hand towards him he smiled. They shook and Aro nodded to himself glancing at Isabella again. He then came back to his throne and sat down. He seemed troubled and then he glanced towards Jane.

"Jane" he said. "Yes master?" "Isabella please." This also made me have to restrain my growl, why would he wish harm on this beauty. Not even I have wished harm on her and I have to worst temper in my coven.

Grabbing Aro's wrist, finger touching his palm, he looked at me with pity then turned towards her again. She was still standing there silently, albeit curious. I looked at her dumb founded. "Jane, that's enough."

"Yes master." She said quietly as she moved back behind the throne.

Aro then addressed Isabella again, "Isabella, so what was this question you wished to ask of us, young one."

"I-It's Bella" she said quietly. Aro smiled at her kindly and asked again. "Bella, what would you like to ask my brothers and I."

At this she seemed to gather courage and said the words that broke my already dead heart, "I would like to request that you kill me, and inform my…my mate."

Aro looked surprised. "Young one why would you want to die, your mate would be crushed."

"He left me."

Aro had the face of understanding. She had been played with.

"Young one would you like to tell us your story?" she looked surprised that he had asked her, surprised that he didn't just snap her neck and move on. She then began telling us about moving to Forks, how she met beautiful golden eyed vampires. How she fell in love with the son and how on her birthday the God of War attacked her from spilt blood. How she was left behind and hunted. She hesitated and looked to her companion, as if for permission to talk about them. At his nod she told about how the shape shifters had saved her life. When she was finished I could barely keep my anger under control.

Aro moved to her again and said to her, "Bella, I will tell you this, a mate cannot leave his mated. He cannot hurt her. He cannot abandon her. Young Edward was not your mate young one. I will ask of you both to stay here for a few days, sleep on your request. Young Bella, you have not only blocked my gift but many of our guards as well. You would make a wonderful vampire. You have a choice to be turned if you wish. If, in a few days' time, you still feel the same we will talk again. In the meantime though, my dear, Jane shall show you to your rooms. Young shifter, may we hear your story as well when you have settled in?" The shifter nodded at him and said, "My name is Paul." Aro smiled kindly and nodded. "Splendid. We will visit you in a few hours. Make yourselves comfortable."

Once they left Aro's happy façade ended, "We cannot allow the Cullens to get away with this. Carlisle should know much better." With that we started our long discussion on how to approach the young girl and her shifter.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella Pov

Jane showed us to our rooms and Paul followed me into mine and sat by me on the bed. When Jane left she gave me a curious glance and cocked her head slightly. Before leaving she said to Paul, "If you need something just call for me or my brother Alec, we are never far from this area unless the Masters need us." Paul nodded and she slipped from the room. I became lost in my thoughts then.

Edward was not my mate? I flinched as I thought the name. How could this be? HE told me we were mates. HE insisted that was why he could not stay away. I couldn't grasp the fact that this could be true. Aro said mates couldn't hurt each other. Isn't that what he did? Why did he stay with me for so long then? What about Alice…she said she saw our future. Did she lie? I looked to Paul.

"What's going to happen now?"

"I don't know. From the looks of it though, I don't think you'll be leaving here." He furrowed his brow and looked troubled.

I realized then that I brought him into all of this. He had an imprint at home. He had a life and I may have forced him to leave it behind for god knows how long. I knew when I left for Italy that I wasn't coming back. I wasn't sure what was going to happen, or how anything was going to happen. All I knew was that when I hugged Charlie before we left that it would be the last time I saw my father and it would be the last time he saw me.

"I never planned on leaving…humans aren't allowed to know about vampires."

He looked at me and said slowly, "Bella…He's not your mate. The vamp king even said that. Mates can't hurt mates. I could've told you that...they're giving you a choice to live…"

I shook my head at him, "No, they are telling me that I either am to die, or to become a vampire."

Paul grabbed my shoulders and shook me a bit raising his voice, "A vampire is a being that moves around and breaths Bella! That is alive!"

Tears welled up in my eyes, and started to fall down my cheeks, "Don't you understand? I'll be dead to all of you…"

He shook his head and let me go, beginning to pace back and forth instead, "No, not to me, not to Jake, you will not be dead to us."

I started crying harder, I wasn't ever going to be able to see them again, they would grow old with their mates and die, I would be immortal. "Charlie…I would be dead to Charlie. Renee and Phil too. I would never be able to see you. I would be as good as dead"

"I would rather know you to be breathing and walking then a corpse." He said with a voice of finality.

I cried out then, "That's all I would be! I would just be a walking corpse! What's changed Paul? Why the warmth to the idea of me becoming a 'blood sucking leech' so quickly? You are all of a sudden on the Bella becoming a vamp team!"

At that moment the door opened and walked in the three brothers. "Your young, shape shifting friend is not the only one who is on the 'Bella becoming a vamp team' I'm afraid."

Aro said it with such a final tone that it surprised me into a stunned silence. Paul took the reins then, "is there any way in which she can leave human?" Aro looked saddened when he replied, "No. I understand you have humans that know of your kind but they are your mates. They have an obligation and a part of your secret to keep." Paul's face looked surprised that Aro knew of this. Noticing this Aro explained, "I have a gift to read all your thought and to see all of your memories with a single touch. My brother, Marcus, can see bonds."

I noticed Caius was not mentioned and so did Paul. As I looked at the blonde vampire I noticed that for the first time my heart hurt less and my brow furrowed. What was the meaning of this.

Caius Pov

I looked at her, Isabella, and studied her face. She was crying. Her eyes swelling and the rims looking red. This made me angry. I thought back to the conversation I had moments earlier with my brothers.

_Flashback_

_Aro looked angry yet happy, why? "Aro? What is wrong with you?" he looked at me and smiled, "You brother, have just laid eyes on a new Volturi Queen" "Excuse me?" I said astonished. Marcus took over, "Mate. She is you mate, not some stupid Cullen child's."_

_End flashback_

My mate. That what she was. I would not allow this chance to slip from my fingers. The question though, could she feel the same pull?


	5. Chapter 5

Bella

A chance? What good was a chance? What good was a chance to live when you had no will to do so?

"I stand by my earlier statement and request." I said, I didn't want to argue I just wanted to end my miserable existence already. Paul looked pissed at me, well he was pissed at me. The trembling in his body was getting much more violent. "Paul…please calm down" I said softly, looking down at my feet.

"Calm down? You want me to calm down. The only person I consider a sister is requesting that she gets killed right in front of me! Why in the world would I calm down?" he said through clenched teeth.

I lost my temper then, I couldn't deal with it anymore. "Fine! If you have such an issue with this why did you come along in the first place? You knew what I wanted from the fucking start! I don't want to live! I hate my life, my heart hurts! The one I loved with my whole being left me…my mate…"

I pushed past Paul towards the door, fully ready to find a way to escape this castle and find a way to kill myself and be done with it. I almost made it before the words that came next brought me to my knees.

"That incompetent child was not your mate. He did nothing but play with you. He used you. You mentioned how attracted he was to your blood? He used you to prove his control. He played with your mind. Get this through your thick skull." It came from Caius. I looked at him then, studied him. He was absolutely gorgeous, in the manliest way possible. Not that my opinion of who was hot or not meant much.

"Then who is?" I grabbed the door frame unable to hold my own weight up anymore. "Who is my mate then? Is he a human man somewhere? I can't wait forever for something that probably doesn't exist. If HE wasn't my mate why am I in such pain? Why does my heart feel like its dying? Why does my heart ache with the worst of pains?" I was weeping at this point. "I loved him, I still love him, I can't love anyone EXCEPT him. I tried. I tried so hard." I looked at Paul, "Jake? I tried my hardest to love him, I could've done it. It would've taken time, but I could've done it. It wasn't meant to be though. He has Angela. You have Rachelle. Who is there for me? I have nothing left of my heart, it's broken. I just want it to stop." I was weeping at this point.

"Tell me something, Isabella." It came from Caius, "How does your heart feel right this moment."

Caius

I looked at her, my mate. My beautiful, weeping mate. She looked dumbfounded at my question. She stared into my eyes and I held her gaze. "I-…I don't know." I stared at her and I demanded the truth, "Tell the truth." She stuttered, "I-it hurts less. It's been like that since I've arrived. That's because I know I'm going to d-." I cut her off, "You know you're going to become an immortal. Your heart would hurt more, in Europe, if your mate was in the Americas."

She was silent. She just stared at me, crying. Normally, at this moment, I would scoff and walk away calling her a stupid, weak human. I couldn't do it though. This was my mate, I could feel her pain. She was too broken to think clearly about what she was saying. If it was up to me I'd give her all the time in the world to heal and then make the proper decision to become one of us, but we did not have time. We could not break our own laws and let a human know about us. Our secretary was going to die in a month or two, as they always did. They only survived for a few months. It was cruel, yes, but necessary. If a human showed a particular talent normally we would turn them at the end of their usefulness. Other than that, one night they would sleep and never wake again.

Aro took the reins at that moment, "Young shape shifter if circumstances were different I would love to allow both of you to leave and return to your home and to live your lives. I'm afraid I cannot though. We rule our kind, we have laws that claim her life, be that through the change or her death. You are of course, free to return to your life and to your mate. We will care for young Isabella."

He asked the question that was not answered in any fullness yet, "Care for her? Care for her as in what? Are you going to kill her?"

Aro looked at the distraught girl. He studied her reaction, as did I and Marcus, "We shall give her a few days to decide upon her fate. This situation has never happened before to us. If you come with us I believe we should give her space to think." With that he beckoned the three of us to follow him.

Once out of the guest chambers I turned to Aro and requested that Isabella was moved to my quarters. The shape shifter asked why almost immediately. Aro explained bluntly, "My brother, Marcus, can see relationship bonds. He sees a mating bond connected to Isabella. It is not Edward Cullen. It is to my brother Caius." The shape shifters face was quite priceless if I do say so myself. "That's why you're giving her a choice isn't it." I looked at him and said, "She does not have a choice, she will be changed, she can heal her broken heart once she is a vampire. To answer your question more fully though, yes, that is why we did not kill her immediately with this knowledge."

With that I parted from my brothers and the boy and went to my quarters to relax.

Bella 

I would be in more pain if my mate was in the Americas? I just… I didn't know what to do. I furrowed my brow. A knock came to my door and I wanted to just scream! Why couldn't anyone just leave me alone? I said quietly, "Come in" and in came Jane. I must've looked confused because she explained very quickly why she was here, "I overheard you arguing with the kings and I would like to offer you a third option." I was intrigued. A third option? I beckoned her to go on and she started, "Well, I suggest you go through the change." I furrowed my forehead for what must've been the millionth time today in confusion. "How is that a third option?" She smiled and continued, "Let me finish please. As a vampire you are not indestructible as I'm sure you know. You can still be destroyed. I suggest you go through the change and through your newborn year. After you calm down from the bloodlust and can think clearly, if you still want death, it can be granted to you."

I was stunned into silence. I had never even thought of that. I had never even thought of life after the possible option. "I'll consider it." I gave her that. It's all I could give at the moment. I was silent for a few minutes before asking Jane to leave so I could think to myself.

I had a shit load of things to consider.

_**Thank you guys for all the reviews so far and the support for this story I really appreciate it! C: Next chapter will involve the Cullen's and Bella's decision!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**( Sorry for all the Pov changes if it gets confusing. This is just a fast moving chapter. I want to get on with the more interesting parts C: )**_

Caius 

I took Aro's cell phone and searched through his numerous contacts. I wonder what would happen if one day he accidently, as the humans say, "Butt Dialed" someone from here during an important meeting. I found Carlisle's number and dialed. He answered almost immediately. Good, I hated waiting. He greeted, "Hello, Carlisle Cullen." I wasted no time in telling him the reason for this call, "You, your mate, and the rest of your coven, The God of War, The Seer, The blonde one and her mate and The Mind Reader are to present yourselves in Italy in two weeks. If you are not present then we will have to send an escort. I'm sure Jane would love to meet your lovely mate and your family." He was silent for a few seconds, "Caius, normally it is Aro that makes these calls. What issue, if any, has arisen that my entire coven must present ourselves." I sneered as I answered him, "Now it would just ruin the surprise if I told you now, wouldn't it? Your family is in no danger I assure you, unless, of course you have broken the law in some way. I am most positive that you, of all, would do no such thing. That would be all. I have business to attend to. Good day." With that I hung up. I left my quarters to get Isabella and tell her to pack up and get ready to move.

Edward

We all heard the phone and Caius' voice. Rosalie was the first to speak, "We have broken no law! Why must we present ourselves?" Carlisle answered, "Rosalie if you do not recall, we have broken a law. We have left a human with knowledge of us" That's when it dawned on all of us.

_They knew._

Bella

I was surprised when Jane had brought me breakfast. I must've given her a strange look because she said, "People in the Volturi, other than my brother and the kings, are scared of me and don't interact with me much. You haven't really shown me much fear. Also, I kind of like you, as humans go." I smiled at her. If I did go through the change I can see a loyal and strong friendship with Jane. I blurted out at that moment, "I thought about what you said to me." She smiled at me and beckoned me to continue. "Well…it's just…Jane, I'm in so much pain. He broke my heart, mate or not." I looked down at the end of that sentence, afraid of what she might say. She surprised me, as she seems to always do, "It's all right to be scared Bella. Don't let that heart break kill you though. He's winning if you let it kill you. Don't let him win."

He's winning. That's when it hit me and I looked at Jane startled, "He's winning. I was nothing but a game to him wasn't I?" She looked saddened at the thought. When she had eye contact with me again she said, "Well Bella, now it's the Volturi's turn to play the game, and I can assure you we never lose. We protect our own."

I asked quietly, "Am I one of you?" The door opened then Caius stalked in saying, "Yes. You are one of us, and we do protect our own." Jane let out a cry of mock anger, "Have you ever heard of knocking? We could've been completely nude." He looked at her astonished, "Why would you both be completely nude?" Jane scoffed, "Duh, nude pillow fights."

He cocked his head to the side thinking. He said then, "I will have to keep this in mind. I shall knock next time. I have come to inform Isabella of a few things Jane. You may return to her new room in my quarters later." With a nod Jane left. He turned to me then and said, "I have two things to inform you of. One, I have requested that you are moved to my quarters. Two, we have contacted the Cullens and requested that they present themselves. We will judge them and they will have their punishments served."

I said quickly in response then, "Please don't hurt Jasper, it wasn't his fault he attacked me." I then added, "I made a decision." He nodded and said, "Then let us grab your young friend and tell my brothers of this decision."

Within a few minutes the five of us and Jane were all in the throne room. Aro looked jumpy, as usual. He eagerly asked, "Well young Isabella what is this decision of yours." I looked at Paul as I started, "Paul, go home. Tell Charlie that Rachelle had an emergency and that I wanted to stay here for a few more weeks." I looked to the kings, "I want to be turned. Jane has given me a few thoughts I can't ignore, and has convinced me that death is not an option."

Aro glanced at Jane and smiled fondly, as a proud father would look at his daughter. He then said, "Well, then that is settled. We will decide on who shall change you. As for now, say your farewells to your young friend because I believe he has a flight to catch."

I looked to Paul. I smiled when I said, "I'll walk with you, and Jane can lead me back."

With that, we walked out of the throne room and I took the first steps of my new life. I would learn to heal. I had to. I would prove to the Cullens I was no play thing.

_**I got this chapter up very quickly for all of those who are eager to hear what was going to happen. Sorry for any and all mistakes. Love you guys C: Please review!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Bella

After Paul was packed up and heading back to Forks I was lead back to the throne room. On the way there I looked around me and studied everything for the first time. The floor was a light, honey colored wood which had beautiful details carved into it. The particular hallway I was in had high, marble ceilings. The walls flowed into the ceiling, also being a white marble. The gold trim blended in perfectly with everything. This was just the hallway we were traveling through. Even with a vampire mind I don't think I would ever be able to note every small detail in the castle.

I was broken out of my thoughts by a throat clearing. I looked to the culprit of the noise and saw Jane standing with a boy a few inches taller than her. He smiled at me in such a way that I couldn't help but smile back. Jane saw this and laughed while saying, "Bella this is my twin brother Alec. Normally we are attached at the hip." Alec looked at his sister fondly while saying, "That was before she was stolen from me by her new friend." Jane grinned at him and kissed his cheek, "Don't worry brother dearest, you still have a tiny place in my heart." He scoffed at her before turning to me, "Bella I'm happy my sister has someone else to annoy. The masters told me to pass along the message of getting your asses to the throne room. So come along."

A few minutes later we finally made it to our destination. I took a moment to admire this room as well. There were large, dark red pillars that went all the way up to the dome ceiling that turned into a massive glass window at the very top letting in the afternoon sunlight. The light felt warm on my skin. Moving my gaze down to the walls that were crème colored, I landed my eyes on the massive chandelier that was filled with lit candles that must give the room a soft color at night. There were no other windows in this room.

Finally I glanced at the brothers and let out a small gasp at what saw. I silently cursed myself for not realizing that I would see them alit with color from the sunlight flooding in from above. They studied me and then I glanced behind them and was surprised at the two figures that stood there. They must've noticed my curiosity, because Aro spoke first, as he always does, "Ahh you have finally returned from your thoughts. You found our wives as well. Allow me introduce you, little one, to my lovely mate Sulpicia, and my sister Didyme." Both women smiled kindly at me and I couldn't control the blush that made its way to my face from all of the attention. I looked over to Caius with a silent question. _Where is your mate?_

Aro then stood and walked over to me, "You have said you wished to be changed, yes?" I nodded to him silently. He smiled at me and said, "Then we must decide when. Do you have a date in mind Bella?"  
I thought for a few moments, "No, not exactly. I do understand that it has to be very soon though." He nodded, "Yes, preferably in the next few days…though if you'd like it to be sooner please say so. We decided that it would be best if Caius changed you. Marcus and I unfortunately do not have the means to care for a new born like our brother does at the moment. Therefore, he is the best choice for your sire." I didn't know how to really respond to this. So I just silently nodded to everything he was saying. Sulpicia at that moment must've noticed my confusion because she grinned at me and took the reins from her husband, "Aro, dear, you are overwhelming the poor girl." He finally stopped rambling about God knows what and said, "I am sorry dear Bella, you must excuse my tendency to go off on tangents." With that Caius stood and said, "She shall learn soon enough, brother." He walked over to me and said, "Come, let us discuss this further over you eating." I blushed redder at the growl my stomach let out at that moment.

Caius 

I took Isabella to the kitchen so she could fulfill her needs. When she blushed it made my dead heart swell with happiness. I would have to give Jane my thanks for convincing Isabella to be changed. I wished for it to be done soon, the Cullens would be here in a little less than two weeks. I wanted her changed and fed. I brought this to her attention, "The Cullens will be arriving in less than two weeks. It would be a smart move for you to be changed and fed by then. Also, your diet. You lived with the Cullens and are aware of how they feed. Do you wish to hunt animals? Or do you wish to have a natural diet?" She thought for a few minutes as she created something to eat. Glancing at me she said, "How does tomorrow sound?" I gawked at her for a moment before regaining my composure. "Tomorrow would be perfect. Are you sure?" Her response was simply a nod. She sat down on the opposite side of the table with her food and said, "I'd like to keep a natural diet, but I want to actually hunt humans. I don't want them simply brought to me."

This I could understand. I found it irritating myself to just be practically spoon fed. We sat in silence while she finished eating. Afterword I offered to lead her to her room. As we walked down the hall she broke the silence asking me, "Aro and Marcus have mates. Do you have a mate as well?" I debated for a few seconds how to answer, "No, I do not have a mate. I have had women in the past, yes, but I have started to wait for my mate. Being without a mate becomes very lonely." She seemed to consider and ponder in her thoughts for a while before asking, "Is that how I will be? No mate and lonely?" I stopped walking and I turned to her, "No, Isabella I do not see you being without a mate and lonely. I can assure you of this." With that we arrived at her room and I allowed her to have time alone and in peace.

Bella

I walked into the room and was astonished at what I saw. The room I was in before had been amazing. This room was breathtakingly beautiful. There was a balcony and massive windows. The bed was king sized with black sheets and a red comforter. The design of the room itself took my breath away. The crème colored walls were covered in a beautiful textured design. The floor was a dark red, soft carpet that looked like you could sleep on it. There was a bathroom connected to the room that had dark tile and a massive bathtub and shower combination. The vanity itself was beautiful and even the damn toilet was beautiful. I took a shower, and put on some of my comfy pajamas. Tonight was the last night I would sleep. I might as well cherish it while I can.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thank you so much for the support so far with this story C: I love you guys! So, I'm going to put up a small survey/vote here via the Cullens. Tell me who you guys want to see die, and who you want to be forgiven. Also, if there's any particular couple match ups you'd like to see let me know as well. C: Happy Valentine's Day everyone!**_

Bella

I woke up what seemed like seconds after I had fallen asleep. I glanced at my phone to check the time and it was 12:36am. Holy shit. I slept all last night and most of the morning. I also noticed I had a few messages on my phone. I read through them quickly, one being from Paul just telling me he got to Forks, and the other was from my dad stating how he hoped everything was ok being as Paul came home early. I decided I would call my father. I dialed his cell and he answered on the third ring, "Hello?" I smiled and said, "Hey dad it's me just checking in and making sure everything is alright back at home." He sounded ecstatic to hear from me which kept the smile on my face when he said in a rush, "Oh Bells! I miss you! When are you coming home? What made you stay and not come home with Paul?" I replied smoothly, which surprised me, "Well, I met some people that caught my interest and it turns out that they can get me into one of the colleges out here. My grades are good enough that they said that I could probably either luck out with a full ride or something pretty damn close to it. Isn't that great dad? College in Italy? It's so beautiful here. Actually did I wake you? I haven't figured out the time skip yet." He sounded shocked and proud at the same time when he said, "Wow Bells that is great! Italy is beautiful. This is a great opportunity for you! No you didn't wake me up it's a little after 7 here." We talked for a few more minutes before Charlie stated that he was going to get a pizza and crash for the night and that he would text me in the morning. With that I hung up, found my brush, and I brushed out my hair. I got dressed into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt that Paul left, tying it behind my back.

I walked out of my room and headed towards the kitchen, well in reality I eventually found my way to the kitchen by traveling in and out of hallways. I looked through the cabinets until I found a toaster and some bread. I quickly looked through the fridge and found some eggs. After I made myself a delicious brunch I started to explore my new home. I felt better than I had felt in months. I attributed it to finally realizing that Edward had done nothing but play with my heart and threw me aside once I was no longer interesting. Well, I should thank the Volturi for allowing me to realize this.

I was walking aimlessly around the castle when Jane zoomed up to me saying, "Bella! There you are! I've been looking for you for hours! Caius said its time come on! Are those clothes comfortable and stretchable?" I looked at her like….what? She sighed and dragged me along with her, "The change, you will be super uncomfortable at first in like jeans and such and your body is going to change and mature more, so you'll need something that can stretch." She glanced at what I was wearing and nodded, "That should do." That's when it dawned on me. This was it. I was no longer going to be human. I was going to be changed and my father will think I am dead and so will the rest of the world other than the pack. I started choking on air and froze in place. I choked out, "Jane…wait please." With that I started gaging and then my breakfast came up. "Bella? Bella! Are you alright? Alec! Alec come here Bella's sick!" Jane's panicked voice called out. At this point I was hyperventilating on my knees, frankly I was freaking the fuck out.

I felt a gush of wind pass by me and then Alec's calm voice saying, "Get Master Caius. I think she's having a panic attack." The only answer he received was silence. I started coughing at that point. Alec crouched down to me and started gently patting me on the back. "Bella, calm down, everything will be fine. My sister tends to go overboard. Take deep breaths." I groaned and tried to breathe in like he said, and then I barfed again. Eggs don't taste good on the way back up. Let me just tell you that. I heard a strangled cry and realized that it was me. I was making that God-awful sound. "Move away from her. Now boy." I heard him say. I don't know what made me do it, but I reached out for Caius. For some odd reason I knew he would make me feel safe. I knew he would help me. He made me feel…secure.

I felt arms pick me up and then the next thing I knew I was in my room, on my bed. The really fucked up part was that Caius was still holding me and I was curled up into him whimpering. He started rubbing my back soothingly. The only thing I knew after that was blackness.

Caius

When Jane came running into my office while I was talking with Aro about Isabella's change, she looked like a wild animal was trying to kill her. "Caius!" She screeched out my name and she all but plowed me over. I raised an eyebrow at her, in amusement but that amusement quickly faded when she started talking, "It's Bella! I was getting her and was going to help her get ready for the turn and I was trying to give her a rundown of what was going to happen and I was moving her kind of quickly and she seemed to be lost in her own thoughts and then she started puking and crying and choking and I called for Alec and he said to get you and then I ran here and Bella needs you now." If I had not been centuries old I would have never understood a word she said, the way it was all rambled together and spat out. The only words I focused on were Bella needs you. My mate needed me. With that I was gone. The girl on my heels as well as my brother. When I came across my mate Alec was barely helping by patting her. I growled out, "Move away from her." When he didn't move fast enough, "Now boy!" When she reached for me all I saw was red and at the same time my heart swelled with joy. My mate was reaching for me. She recognized me. Whether she consciously knew why or not, she recognized me.

I picked her up and ran as fast as I could to her room and I held her, rubbing her back slowly as she started to calm. When she passed out, my roar of anger must have been deafening. I stayed with her for hours as I waited for her to wake. Aro brought me a glass of water and some food to give her once she awoke. I could barely remember what I said to him as he watched with curious eyes. The only thing I was focused on was my beautiful mate. I don't know why she had a break down such as this. The only thing I could do was wait.

A few hours later she awoke slowly and she looked confused. She looked at me with a strange look, "Caius?" I nodded to her. I asked her then, "What happened? Are you alright?" she said slowly, as if trying to convince both of us at the same time, "I just…Jane was moving along so quickly and she over whelmed me. I was over whelmed with what I was letting go and then this horrible pain hit me. It was like I was being torn into a million pieces and I don't understand. I just couldn't control what happened. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have put you in this situation. Look at me, I am a mess." She tried to move away from me, but I didn't let her. My mate was hurting. She needed someone.

I said slowly, "You haven't put me into anything. You have nothing to be sorry for." She looked saddened and said, "Yes I do, I'm nothing but a stupid human. You are a vampire king. You shouldn't have to care for me." This angered me. Couldn't she see her beauty? I took her face in my hands and said to her, "Look at me Isabella." When her gaze finally met mine I continued, "You are not stupid, you are not simply a human. You are so much more yet you refuse to see it. That boy damaged you to a point where you can't even see your own beauty anymore." She pulled her face away from my hands saying, "Why do you seem to care so much?" In response all I could do was shake my head and look away from her. This must've angered her because she asked again, "Why do I matter so much to you? Why do I matter so much that you hold me and comfort me when I fall ill? Why?" I scoffed at her questioning, "Why did you reach for me when you had your melt down?" She was quiet at this. "Answer my question." She said with a demanding tone. I met her gaze and stared her down, "Answer mine first." She stuttered out, "I-I felt comfort. I don't know why but I knew you would help me." I nodded at her answer. "Answer me my question." She demanded of me again. I smirked down at her and I whispered into her ear, "You aren't quite ready to hear why I do such things for you." She furrowed her brow. I must say, it looked quite adorable. I handed her the water and asked her if she still wished to be changed today. With her nod of approval I instructed her to shower, and meet me in the throne room when she as ready and we would discuss it further in more detail. With that I took my leave from her side. I saw Jane on the way out and shooed her away. I didn't need my mate distressed twice in one day. The next three days of torture awaited her as it was.

_**There's the next chapter. I know, you all were anxiously awaiting Bella's change! Sorry to disappoint any of you if I did! C: vote and give your opinions in reviews and or PM me! Love you guys!**_


	9. Extra

_**Hey everyone. Sorry to announce that this isn't a chapter. :C**_

_**The reason for this post is about the poll I put up last night. C: To make it a little bit clearer I'll list possible deaths to be had. Jasper will not be one of them because I have a plan for our lovely southerner.**_

_**Carlisle  
Esme  
Edward  
Rosalie  
Alice**_

_**If there's anyone else you can think of that would have to die, let me know. Moving on, I asked if you guys had any future relationships in mind having to do with the story. Is there a pairing you just have to see? C: Review and tell me. **_

_**I hope you all had a wonderful Valentine's Day! **_


	10. Chapter 9

Alice

So, the Volturi knew. We had to do something to fix this. I saw Edward nod his head in agreement. The only plausible option would be taking care of the threat and then we would have cleared our names. The only way to do this would be to kill the stupid bitch. That meant a trip to Forks. Everyone would not be so keen on this idea. The only way to find out who would though, would be asking. Everyone was quietly going about their business when I cleared my throat. I called out, "I have an idea that may fix all of this, but we should have a vote."

A few minutes later everyone was in the dining room, our meeting room. I continued when I had everyone's attention, "The only thing that will save us from the Volturi is if we take care of the threat from the roots." With this Esme spoke up, "Alice, we don't even know of we are being summoned because of Bella. Maybe the kings have some sort of emergency and need allies?" I looked at her like she was retarded, "An emergency Esme? That's why we weren't told over the phone?" She looked at me with an expression of irritation, "We will not 'take care' of Bella. She is a part of this fam-" I cut her off, "Not anymore she's not. She stopped being part of this family when she and Edward broke up." Ignoring the glare coming from her I moved on, "We should go to Forks, take out Bella, and head to Italy early. Not only does it show that we won't run, it shows that we clean up our messes." Rose spoke first, "I agree with you." Esme shook her head, "No, I will not agree with this." Jasper also disagreed. Something that shocked me. What the hell was his problem? Emmett also disagreed. I saw that coming though. Edward agreed, of course he did. The bitch was nothing more than a traveling blood bank for him. The decision was left up to Carlisle. Either way, nothing was going to stop me from killing Bella.

Bella

I finally got out of bed and went into the bathroom. I jumped into the shower after a small glance in the mirror. Thirty minutes and a complete shave later, I threw on a sleeveless top and another pair of shorts. With one last glance in the mirror I left my room and headed toward the throne room. On the way there I ran into Marcus and he stopped me saying, "Bella, you still wish to be changed today, are you sure?" I sighed and said to him, "Yeah, I just want it to be over with so I can move on with my existence." He nodded and walked with me to the throne room.

Once we arrived and entered, I saw Caius and Aro. They both were dressed very casually. In dark pants and light colored button ups. I raised an eyebrow in curiosity. How…odd. Aro nodded his head in greeting at me and his brother and then said, "Bella, you are positive about this decision? You will not be able to change your mind after." I understood their concern. Really I did. I mean, I was questioning my own sanity, I could only wonder what they were thinking about me. I replied, "Yes, I am positive about this. Honestly? I just want to get this over with and move on with my existence. I'm tired of being so…breakable." They glanced at one another. The silence and tension could be cut with a knife at this point. Caius then stood and nodded towards his brothers. "Come then, Isabella, its time then." With that he took my arm and walked out of the throne room. Eventually we passed my room and to this I gave him a questioning glance. He answered, "I believe you might be more comfortable in a different room." I answered, "Where would that be?" He had a small smirk on his face, "My personal living space."

At the very end of the hall, we came across double doors. With his inhuman grace, Caius threw the doors open with ease. My jaw dropped at what I saw. The room was magnificent. There were two other doors in the room, and a massive closet, at least the size of two of my rooms. The room itself had a massive four poster bed. There was a TV with a few couches, and oddly enough a small table with a small kitchen attached. I gave him another questioning look, to which he replied, "That fridge is filled with blood. It's for emergencies. We can just grab bags and go. The door to your left is a bathroom, the one to your right leads into a library my brothers and I use. It also connects to their rooms." I nodded at this and said in a small voice, "So, the change then?" He studied my face carefully. "Are you truly ready for this?" "I was annoyed at this point, "Yes, I'm ready!" he smirked then and gave me a small playful sneer, "Good. Waiting is something I dislike greatly. I suggest you make yourself comfortable, I will be back in a moment." I looked at the massive bed and decided that was the best spot. Once on top of it, I almost couldn't keep my eyes open, it was just so comfy!

What felt like only moments later, I opened my eyes to find Caius studying my face. I raised an eyebrow and said, "What? This is comfy!" he let out a chuckle and said, "Well then, if you found your nap satisfying let us begin." I couldn't even register the fear and take back the decision before I felt the teeth at my throat, wrists, and ankles. He said smoothly, "Sorry, its best to have it come out of nowhere, I will see you in three days, my dear." I couldn't even understand what he meant by 'My Dear' before the first wave of fire scorched me. The screams started shortly after.

Charlie

Bella was going to school in Italy. I couldn't be more proud of my little girl. Well, she wasn't little anymore. There was a knock on the front door, hmm I wonder who that was. With my curiosity in mind I went to go answer the door to find Alice and Rosalie Cullen. My delightful mood turned sour then. "What do you girls want? You shouldn't be in town." Alice spoke, "Sorry Charlie, but we are here for Bella?" I was suddenly suspicious, call it the inner cop in me, I don't know. But I just didn't feel comfortable around these two. It was like there was something wrong. "She's not here. She's in Italy." Alice looked at me like I grew two heads, "Is there anything else you two need or is that it?"" I said gruffly. I just wanted them to leave. Alice smiled sweetly as did Rosalie and said, "Yes there is something you can do for us Charlie." I said coldly, "Tats Chief Swan Alice, and what." She pushed me back at that moment with strength no one her size should have. "You can die."


	11. Chapter 10

Caius 

"I see, and what have you done with them?" I overheard Aro talking on the phone. I couldn't hear clearly what was being said. He was much too far for that. It has been 5 days since Isabella began the change. I had never seen such a thing. If it wasn't for the beating of her heart I would've thought she died. She was loud for the first few days, then she had just become quiet. I continued listening to Aro, "Yes, I'll send Alec and you can come upon the private jet. No, that won't be an issue. Yes, expect him there in a few days. Yes, keep it very secluded. Ahh I see. Hmm. I shall call you tomorrow Young Paul."

Movement from beside me brought my attention to my surroundings. Calling for Aro, I stood and backed away as Isabella's heart sped up drastically. Once he arrived with our brother, I looked at them and nodded. Aro spoke, "She is about done, yes? Once she is awake and settled we have a very large matter to attend to." I said nothing. I only studied the beauty in front of me. Her hair had grown slightly and her highlights were wonderfully defined. Her figure filled out, and her face also matured. I smiled, she was perfect.

Bella

I had lost track of time during my burning. I could only begin to tell what my surroundings were when the raging fire started to leave my toes and fingers. I wiggled them as I was finally finding peace from the fire. That was when my heart began to burn more. I couldn't help but cry out in pain. Then, everything stopped. I breathed in and tested to see if I would hurt anymore. Breathing brought in a range of sweet smells. One in particular I was attracted to. It was like mint, mixed with a cool hint of lemon. It made my mouth water. After what seemed like an eternity I opened my eyes and my eyes focused on one individual. I felt a need to just…claim. Make mine. I wanted him. I needed him.

I was scared shitless to say the least. So, I ran. Well, I tried to at least. As I moved for what seemed like the door another scent hit my nose, it was the most delicious smell I had ever experienced. I turned towards the source, a window, and I rushed to it, fully intent on finding the smell and devouring it. The need for this…this ambrosia took over my senses. Someone stepped into my path and I snarled. Charging with the full intent on removing the person from my path, I leaped at the man.

Teeth then sunk into my neck, halting my movements as pain traveled through it. The window was promptly shut and the man I charged at had a frown on his face.

"Was that really necessary, Caius? Simple restraint would've worked just fine." Being reminded of the teeth currently imbedded in my skin, I whimpered in defeat. At my whimper their owner let go of me and I moved away quickly as possible, behind the man I was just about to attack. He chuckled at my movement saying, "See what you've done you've scared her enough to hide behind me." A voice from the door startled me a big making me move closer to the dark haired man in front of me. "I don't think she remembers. Isabella? Do you know where you are young one?" The sound of my name opened the dam of memories that were in the back of my mind.

"Vampire? I'm a vampire now?" I said in a daze, I was a vampire…I looked at my hands, I felt amazing, and yet I felt out of control, I felt powerful. I tilted my head in astonishment and whimpered as I was reminded of the pain in my neck. I looked towards the culprit, realizing it was Caius, and I snarled out, "Why the fuck did you bite me you bastard?!" With that I lunged at him, ignoring the gasps from the other two kings and I sunk my teeth right into the bastard's throat, only biting down harder when he tried to push me off. After I felt enough revenge was taken, I pulled back saying, "Yeah it fucking hurts doesn't it, you asshole."

I could've sworn he purred too before he grabbed my arms growling at me, "Isabella, that was not a smart move my dear."

Chuckles from the two kings made me look towards them, "What the fuck are you two bimbos laughing at?"

Marcus smiled at me, "We are laughing at you young one." I frowned and was going to march my ass over there and sink my teeth into him too when, "Maybe it would help Isabella keep control if she fed, brother. You really shouldn't have bitten her…"

Caius looked almost ashamed, "It was an instinct. I'm so used to using force to get a calm reaction out of newborns. Isabella can you forgive me?" I was flabbergasted, why was he asking my forgiveness? I just nodded my head, I wasn't even mad about it anymore. The burn in my throat was almost unbearable at this point. I just wanted to feed, I needed to quench this thirst.

Aro said then, "I believe it would be best if we had Bella feed here, in the castle for the next few weeks. If her reaction to the open window was any indication…I believe in the chance that she would not be able to keep control." Even I couldn't find an argument to use against him at this. "I will call for Heidi to gather a tour group." With that he left us and Marcus followed. At this point I became aware of the fact that I was still in Caius' arms and I began to pull away only for the arms to tighten around me. "Why do you hold me? Let go." I said trying to pull away again. "No." At this answer I growled and forcefully tore myself from him. I turned to face him growling out, "Why?! Tell me why!" He just smirked and shook his head. I was so very angry at this point, "I said TELL ME WHY!" He raised an eyebrow in a silent challenge, "Now why would I do that?" I snarled at him saying, "You will tell me why because I demand an answer!"

He seemed almost sad when he answered, "You will not like, nor will you believe this answer, young Isabella."

In hindsight, I should've listened to him, because it may have saved me the surprise and the reaction I gave couldn't have been anywhere near appropriate.

"I demand an answer." I said in finality. He got a determined look in his eye, "Then an answer you shall receive."

He then walked over to me, grabbed me by the shoulders, and before I could kick his ass, and or before I knew what was happening…

He kissed me.


	12. Chapter 11

The kiss was full of a lot of things. The feeling of his lips against mine, warm and soft, almost made me give in. My thoughts were going insane. _Is Caius KISSING me?! Holy fuck! Burn! My throat it burns! Need! I just want…Caius? _This startled me, I couldn't comprehend what was happening. With a cry I ripped myself away from him and raced from the room, intent on finding the man I felt such a fatherly bond to.

Eventually I found my way to the throne room and seeing Marcus and Aro, I raced to them. Marcus, reminding me of Jasper in that moment, seemed to feel my need and stood and opened his arms. Once I felt secure and safely content Marcus chuckled, and said, "What did he do? I feel your bond being so very confused with him."

"He kissed me." I said almost pouting like. I frowned then, I was so thirsty, "I'm hungry."

Now it was Aro who chuckled, "I forgot how distracted newborns can be, Marcus, maybe leaving her in Caius' care was a bad decision. She's already sick of him and hasn't even been awake for a day."

I nodded my head in agreement, _Bastard Caius kissing me._

I heard a door open, and footsteps in the distance. Marcus held onto me a bit tighter when Caius walked in and looked at me. I felt a pull towards in my chest almost wishing to drag me towards him. Marcus was silently chuckling when a beautiful vampire and a bunch of yummy blood banks came in.

Aro didn't even get to say a word before I was attacking and the doors were shut. I glanced around me as I was feeding and noticed no one else was really eating.

Confused I said, "Why aren't you guys chowing down? Get it while it's hot…." Jane started laughing and joined me and then everyone seemed to snap out of their stupid poses and also took a bite or two.

Hehehe, bite, and vampires. Humans reminded me of Capri Suns….you start drinking and its gone. I wonder if I could blow one back up…Grabbing one of my empty juice pouches and tried blowing into it. When nothing happened I frowned. Tossing the corpse to the floor and ignoring the crack, I looked back up at the thrones

Aro was currently laughing his ass off, Marcus, was chuckling, and Caius….well he looked like a bastard. _Bastard kissing me and shit._

"Bella dear, did you just try to blow into him?" Aro said, bringing my attention back to him, then I looked behind him and saw a mirror. _Oooh shiny_

"Isabella," came from the bastard, "What are you doing?"

I looked at him with a glare, "Huh? Shiny."

Marcus then began laughing again, "Newborns"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Once I was finally brought back to the real world everyone had gotten serious. Aro said, "Bella, we got a call from the young shape shifter Paul. It seems as though the Cullen's had attacked your father Charlie, they had gotten there in time for them not to kill him, but well, it seems like he's undergoing the change. I have sent Alec to go and get him and bring him back here with the parts of the Cullen's that have attacked him. I also need to call Carlisle and tell him to come early…such a pity."

Charlie? Charlie was attacked? He was undergoing the change? Wait a minute…._What the fuck?_

"What the fuck." It came out before I could stop it. "I want them dead." With that I raced out of the room, Jane on my heels.

"Bellaaaaa" she said evilly with an evil grin on her face, "I heard Caius kissed you"

I groaned. _What the fuck._


	13. Chapter 12

_Bella_

_What the fuck. _This was a constant thought running through my brain. My entire life could be summed up into, "What the actual fuck." I should write a book about my life and label it, "What the Actual Fuck" – By Isabella Marie Swan, A Vampires Tale. Seriously, I was white as a sheet growing up in Phoenix, what the fuck. I moved to Forks to give my mother and step father space, what the fuck. I fell in love with a 100+ year old vampire who went to HIGH SCHOOL, like what the actual fuck? He made me run for my life, what the fuck. I almost killed myself from this vampire, what the fuck. Now I am a vampire. What the fuck. Oh and the REAL kicker? My father was about to be turned into a vampire. WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK. Oh, let's not forget, one of the three kings of vampires just kissed me. Do I really need to say it again?

I was brought out of my thoughts by Jane, and the burn in my throat scorching me like fire. "Bella!" she said grinning at me. "Go away, I don't want to talk about it." I wanted blood. Would Marcus or Aro mind if I stole a bunch out of their fridges…..Nah.

_Caius_

I took out my phone and sighed. Once I found Carlisle's number I hit call and listened to the phone ring, once, twice, three times. I started tapping my fingers on my throne's armrest._ What is taking him so long? _ On the fifth ring I finally got an answer, "Hello? Carlisle Cullen speaking." "Carlisle, it is Caius and I believe we need you to come a bit early, as in tomorrow. A few of your children are already here. I highly implore you to be here tomorrow morning, for your children's sake." "…" "Hello?" "We will be there tomorrow morning Caius." "Very good, I am more than pleased to hear this." Click.

Well, now to get back to my brothers. I also needed to be sure Isabella fed again. Five days of burning, her thirst seemed much worse than a normal vampires thirst. She devoured that crowd. She would most definitely need to feed often.

_Bella_

I walked away from Marcus' room with about 8 blood baggies and a happy smile on my face. Didyme was so nice. I felt so strongly towards this vampire couple. They seemed to just comfort me with their presence. I started thinking about Caius. It was only when my thirst was really satisfied that I could get my thoughts back together. Caius. He kissed me. This couldn't be something he did on a whim. No, he was a king of the vampire world. You can't have people just developing feelings for you as a vamp king. That would lead to conflict. Caius' reputation was being the most cold-hearted Volturi king. He never seemed to be that way around me. Other people, yes. Me? No.

I needed to talk to Marcus. He would know what to do. I walked towards the throne room and started drinking the blood packs on my way. I walked right in the doors. I could hear there was no one but Marcus and Aro inside.

I waved as I finished my blood and asked, "Is it normal to be so blood crazy in the new born years?" Marcus chuckled and shook his head saying, "No, not normally. When a new born uses their powers they need blood more often. You have a shield that is constantly on your mind. When you learn to control it better you should be less thirsty." Aro looked…puzzled.

I turned to him saying, "What's your opinion?" He seemed to shake off his thoughts and beckoned me over to him saying, "Bella, come, let's see if your shield has indeed stayed with you." I walked over to him after giving Marcus my actual Capri-Sun like bags, and took Aro's outstretched hand.

Only to yank my hand back screeching in pain as my mind was over flowed with thousands and thousands of memories. My throat also burst into intense flames.

Marcus was by my side in that instant looking almost…horrified. My eyes must've also been pitch black from the fire raging in my throat. He brought my blood baggies and I almost tore them to pieces trying to quench my thirst.

The throne doors hit the walls and Caius' face was in front of me asking what was wrong. I was shaking. Caius also went to touch me and my mind went into overdrive once again as memories flooded my vision. Crying out again I hugged myself. Pain. It hurt.

"Bella?" it came from Aro, he looked horrified. "Why are you in pain Bella?"

I whimpered out, "Brain, memories, hurts."

Aro suddenly went from looking concerned to laughing out loud in a crazy sort of way.

"Bella, dear, has this happened before now?"

I shook my head, "no, only when I…" It dawned on me. I had Aro's power. "Wh-what? How?" I stuttered out. Caius lost his head and went to reach for me again only to be stopped by Aro who shook his head and said, "Cover your skin and or don't touch hers. She's absorbed my power and cannot handle it in her new born state."

Caius had a look of aw on his face, "She can absorb?" Aro nodded his head frantically saying, "Yes, brother it seems your mate has powers where you do not. How surprisingly wonderful."

_Did he just say mate?_

_WHAT THE FUCK? CAIUS IS MY MATE? Actually that makes sense to how he's been…oh fuck. Caius is my mate. Don't mates have to…oh my god. _

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o

_Edward_

_Shit, they've been captured. This also means all their thoughts were read. Their thoughts should show how they wanted to care for the problem. _I cursed. This couldn't get much worse. Esme hasn't been of much help either. She hates us for this I can hear it in her thoughts. She's very disappointed. Jasper, Jasper is so protective of Bella now. I don't understand why. Fuck it, it doesn't matter. I used the girl for what she was worth and now she is either dead, or shall be soon. Where's Alice? Where is my little Alice?

"Edward," Carlisle called for me, "We have to go now. The Volturi will come here if we do not."

With that I took my luggage and went to the cars. This trip shouldn't take long. We'll go to Volterra, show them we are innocent of the crimes they will say we've committed, and we will go home. Simple, really. I don't see how we can go wrong.

_**Thank you all for the continued support of this story, it's almost to a close. : ) I'm supper excited for the next few chapters. Thanks for the reviews as well! I love them dearly!**_


	14. Chapter 13

_Bella_

_I can absorb powers_. "What do you mean I can 'absorb' that should be impossible." I was currently once again milking the ever-loving crap out of these blood bags. The Volturi are going to run out at this rate. This was so draining…

Aro looked torn between horrified, entertained, and astonished. "Indeed I have never heard of a power such as this to this extent." He shook his head in disbelief. "Truly amazing dear, young Isabella."

I figured I would get right down to the provocative question in my head, "What the hell do you mean Caius is my MATE." Aro then chuckled and smiled. "She learns she can absorb powers, something never heard of before in history, her father is becoming a vampire, the Cullen clan are on their way here as we speak, and she is concerned about who her mate is."

I snarled, "I think it is a valid question to be curious about the Volturi King, the anger-driven, cruel, sadistic King that is my 'mate'." Marcus shook his head and extended his hand towards me, I flinched away almost instinctively. "Caius get Heidi to gather more travelers and bring back some blood bags. Isabella is going to have a long night ahead of her." I shook my head, protesting. "Long night? What do you mean?" "Aro and I are going to teach you to use your gift and his. Along with mine because there seems to be no other way."

The only thought that went through my head at that moment, the most frequently thought in history at this point for me. _What the fuck. I must have the worst luck in the history of vampires. Seriously. _

_Caius_

This was unheard of. Never in the history of the Volturi have we come across such a talent.

"This is…unheard of." I said it slowly. Looking towards Aro, "How?" He merely chuckled and said, "How are any of us gifted when we come into this life." Marcus then spoke, "This would explain her thirst, Isabella tell me, when you look at me what do you see"

She shook out of looking at her shimmering skin and looked towards my brother.

She spoke slowly, trying to gather her thoughts most likely, "I…there's almost a chain of some sort, it's a greenish color. It's surrounding you"

Marcus smiled, "That is a bond Bella, and the color signifies the type of bond".

She looked towards me, "Bastard has a pretty golden color, and is that from our mating bond?" He chuckled and nodded, "Yes, it will take time for you to master this, and Aro's. It took us almost a hundred years before we truly mastered our powers."

She groaned and _grabbed_ her head saying what must be her favorite phrase, "What the fuck?"

_Edward_

"What did you do?" The screech came from Esme. I looked towards my mother and sighed, "We simply took care of the problem."

"My daughters are in Italy and we have been forced to come early? That doesn't sound like you solved the fucking problem to me Edward!"

We were about to land in Italy. "Bella is long dead by now; Rose and Alice are probably relaxing and waiting for us." She was giving me a heavy glare and screaming at me in her thoughts about how despicable I was. "Esme, Aro can read thoughts as well if you remember, I wonder how he'll react to you wanting to let her live?"

_Aro_

Looking at Isabella Aro let out a chuckle, "Isabella that mirror isn't that interesting". She glanced up at her name and then focused on Caius. She has definitely come around in the last few hours to being mated. Now that she could see bonds, she knew it was a true connection and not just a lie. Being that she was well fed, the hunger in her eyes was lust driven. Stifling a chuckle Aro said, "Isabella I think now would be a good time as any to retire to your quarters for a few hours while we wait for the Cullens. Caius why don't you show her the way."

With that, they took off to what should be a quite entertaining evening. Sighing he said, "Marcus this is going to be a long year".

Very quietly came his brother's reply, "I believe that the next few years shall be quite interesting".


End file.
